


Prawdziwe szczęście

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post Mpreg, Steter - Freeform, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowany przez strzalke14, której bardzo dziękuję :*





	Prawdziwe szczęście

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowany przez strzalke14, której bardzo dziękuję :*

Czy istniało coś piękniejszego od świąt? Czas spędzany na odpoczynku. Chwila spokoju i odprężenia, którą mógł bezkarnie spędzić z dala od komputera, siedząc w ciszy z kubkiem gorącego kakao w dłoniach. Zapatrzony w okno, na pogrążoną w zapadającym zmroku okolicę. Na ludzi, którzy zdawali się wreszcie zwolnić, spacerując parami, w grupkach lub w pojedynkę, ciesząc się świąteczną aurą, jej magią i uczuciem szczęścia. Wszyscy zdawali się uśmiechać. Pozdrawiali się wzajemnie, życząc "Wesołych Świąt". Cieszyli się na nadchodzący czas, który mieli spędzić z bliskimi przy suto zastawionym stole. Ogrzani ciepłem rodzinnego szczęścia. Zachwyceni pięknem kolorowych ozdób i urokiem świecących lampek. Wyczekujący nadchodzących prezentów i rozmów z członkami rodziny, których nie widzieli od miesięcy. 

Westchnął rozmarzony, uśmiechając się zaledwie kącikiem ust z nad parującego kubka. Po raz kolejny powiódł spojrzeniem za szczęśliwymi, beztroskimi ludźmi za oknem, po czym opuścił wzrok na swoje nogi. Na swoje bezużyteczne, nienadające się do niczego kończyny, które już nigdy więcej nie miały zabrać go na taki spacer z przyjaciółmi. Już nigdy więcej nie miał pobiec z watahą, ciesząc się zapachami lasu, śpiewem nocnych ptaków, wiatrem we włosach i powietrzem chłostającym jego twarz w czasie pędu. Jego nogi były bezwładne, wychudłe i pozbawione czucia. 

Uśmiech na jego twarzy zamienił się w krzywy, brzydki grymas, tylko po to, żeby zaraz przeistoczyć się w szczery, szeroki uśmiech. 

Bo było warto. 

Warto było zapłacić tak wysoką cenę za to, co uzyskał w zamian. 

Odwrócił się od okna. Koła wózka zapiszczały na progu, gdy skręcał w stronę salonu. Uśmiech na jego ustach poszerzył się, a serce zalała fala ciepła i radości, gdy spojrzał na uroczy obrazek, malujący się przed jego oczami. Ojciec szamotał się z rozplątywaniem świątecznych światełek, owinięty nimi bardziej, niż choinka, którą zamierzał przystroić. Melissa z pobłażliwym uśmiechem przypatrywała się wyczynom męża, kończąc wyrabiać ciasto na pierniczki. Derek z wiecznie zmarszczonymi brwiami, kroił warzywa na sałatkę. 

Jednak to nie oni byli powodem jego niesłabnącego uśmiechu i szczęścia. Była nim dwójka osób siedząca kawałek dalej, przy dużym, zawalonym kolorowymi papierami i wstążkami stole. Kończąca pakować świąteczne prezenty dla członków watahy, którzy nie mogli spędzić wraz z nimi tego wyjątkowego czasu. 

Peter z nieszczęśliwa miną człowieka, którego siłą zawleczono i skazano na bezduszne katusze, przyklejał brzegi papieru taśmą klejącą. Obok niego, na wysokim krzesełku siedziało dziesięciomiesięczne dziecko o krótkich, jasnobrązowych włoskach i niebieskich oczach. W piąstkach malca tkwiły resztki papieru prezentowego, które darł w strzępki, śmiejąc się na wydawany przez niego dźwięk. 

Zapatrzył się na dziecko, nie mogąc pohamować uśmiechu i łez, które napłynęły mu do oczu. Minął już rok. Rok od dnia, gdy zdecydował się poświęcić siebie i swoje zdrowie, byleby tylko sprowadzić tą małą istotkę na świat. Wbrew zaleceniom lekarza i błagań rodziny oraz bliskich, uczynił to. Urodził Alexa, przypłacając to trwałym urazem kręgosłupa, a przez to kalectwem, jakim była utrata władzy w nogach. Ale nie żałował. Życie jego synka było tego warte. Ich synka. 

Przeniósł ponownie wzrok na Petera, który przyglądał mu się bacznie swoimi czujnymi oczami w kolorze nieba. W kolorze oczu ich małego dziecka. 

Mężczyzna wstał zza stołu i podszedł do niego, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. Na wąskie usta wypłynął lekki uśmiech, jeden z tych, które już dawno zaczął nazywać prywatnymi. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Peter przykucnął obok niego. W jego jasnych oczach malowały się smutek i żal do samego siebie po tym, co Stiles musiał poświęcić, żeby móc urodzić Alexa. 

Mężczyzna ujął w dłoń jego policzek, muskając kciukiem wystającą kość. 

Stiles przymknął oczy, ciesząc się dotykiem i ciepłem skóry męża. Wtulił się mocniej w jego dłoń i uchylił powieki, napotykając zmartwione oczy Petera. W jego własnych pojawiła się cała gama uczuć, która go obezwładniała, targała nim, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia. I miał nadzieję, że w tym jednym spojrzeniu jego mąż był w stanie to dostrzec. Bezgraniczną miłość, którą Stiles darzył jego i ich synka. Radość i szczęście. Brak żalu i smutku z powodu straty tego, co musiał oddać jako cenę aby spełnić ich wspólne marzenia. 

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze - wyszeptał, nie odrywając wzroku od jasnych oczu, które na chwilę zabłysły błękitem. - Jestem szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, bo mam wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek mogłem marzyć. 

\- Tak? A o co to takiego? 

\- Wy. Ty i Alex. Jesteście wszystkim, czego potrzeba mi do szczęścia.


End file.
